


Fate

by slimshadyA



Series: And We Meet Again [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimshadyA/pseuds/slimshadyA
Summary: this concludes the series, hope you liked it and thank you for coming to my ted talk.
Series: And We Meet Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047625





	Fate

Maybe it was in the way he talked. Maybe it was the way he formed his words. Or maybe, it was the way you craved more and more power. And now you had it. With the Phantom Troupe.

  
  
  


“Come on Machi. Just one last time. This’ll be the last time you have to use stitches on me. I promise.” you said.

  
  
  


“That’s what you said last time.” she mumbled.

  
  


Ever since you joined them, it’s changed you. You weren’t afraid anymore. You weren’t scared or nervous. You were glad. Happy even. Training with the Troupe made you almost invincible. As in ranks, well, you were up there with Uvogin. He was the strongest in combat, and you were too. Your combat skills got infinitely better each time you trained and sparred with each member of the Troupe. Yeah sure people knew them as frightening, scary, thieves who take what they want. Which they're not wrong about, but you saw them as sort of a family. They did have your back even if some of them didn’t like you very much. They all stuck together. It was really the first time you trusted anyone since… well since Hisoka. 

  
  
  


“There. I’m done.” Machi says. “Next time you spar with Feitan, don’t come to me for your injuries. It’s tiring having to use them on you all the time.”

  
  
  


You flexed your arm, and as always with Machi, it was as good as new. 

“Well tell Feitan not to kill me half the time if you don’t want me coming back.” you say. “Although I secretly think you love my company. Just admit it.”

  
  


“Whatever.” she says while walking away.

  
  


But as you sat there, flexing your arm, you thought about it. Maybe you should stop sparing with him. Every time you guys fight, there’s a new set of stitches on a new part of your body. But you had to. To get stronger. Yes you had combat skills on par with Uvogin but Feitan was still above you. If you spar with him enough, you’ll get better. Faster. Stronger. And maybe, just maybe, you’ll take over the Phantom Troupe.

  
  


“Feitan!” you yelled. “Let’s go again.” 

  
  


__________________________

  
  
  


This time it was your entire wrist. 

  
  


“He really wants to kill me huh.” you mumbled. “Machi? I got something to ask you.” you said in a singsong voice.

  
  
  


“What is- oh not again.”

You grinned. “Yeah again.”

  
  
  


After Machi attached your wrist, she left without saying a word. “Well I did promise her I wouldn’t be back again. But it’s all in a day’s work right.” you said getting up. You start walking to the main room, where everyone meets. The boss had called a meeting for tonight and you really didn’t want to go but Nobunaga might actually kill you this time if you showed up late again. 

  
  
  


You walk into the room and find the usual. Nobunaga and Franklin sparring. Shalnark trying to get them to stop. Machi regretting her life choices. Shizuku reading, as always. Kortopi in the dark, as always. Feitan just sitting, and probably think of new ways to torture people and new body parts to cut off of you. You shudder a bit at that thought. But you walk over to Machi.

  
  
  


“Where’s everyone else?” you asked. “Shouldn’t they all be here by now?”

  
  


“Uvogin’s out doing another job with Pakunoda and the others so it’s just us here.” she says.

  
  


“You know why we were all called here?”

  
  


“No. That’s what the boss is going to tell us soon.” she says.

  
  


_ Oh right, the boss. _ You look up, and sure enough, he’s there. Sitting on the edge. Reading his book. As always. He’s in his normal attire. The purple and white feathered cloak, the black pants, and the black shoes. The same outfit that day he recruited you. 

  
  


He finally looks up from his book and his eyes meet yours. It’s only for a second but you felt a jolt of electricity and coldness go through your body. And then it was over as soon as it happened. He closed his book and stood.

  
  


“Boss?” Nobunaga called. “What’s with the sudden meeting?”

  
  


The boss turned towards Nobunaga. 

  
  


“I have a job for some of you.”

  
  
  


Everyone’s eyes flew up at the sound of a job.

  
  


“What is the job, boss?” Feitan asked. 

  
  
  


You were interested now too. It would be only your second job since you joined. And to be honest, you didn’t exactly love your first job. It was boring in a sense. So you were ready for another one. A more excited one. 

  
  


“We are thieves aren’t we?” the boss said. “So we’re going to steal some things.”

Everyone got excited. It was a part of the job. Stealing was just what the troupe did. 

  
  


“Steal what, boss?” Nobunaga asked.

  
  
  


The realization hit you. The York New auction was coming up. And the stuff they sold there. It was , well, worth stealing. 

  
  


“The York New Auction. That’s where we’re going isn’t it.” you said out loud. 

  
  


Everyone looked at you then the boss. 

  
  


“You are correct. The York New Auction will be our next job.”

  
  


Cheers came from around the room. They were all excited. Who wouldn’t be.

  
  
  


“So boss, what are we stealing this time?” Franklin asked.

He smiled.

  
  


“Everything.”

  
  
  


________________________

  
  


It was the night of the auction and you were getting ready. For some reason, this time he chose you, Feitan and Franklin to be the ones to infiltrate and keep people distracted. You didn’t know why he paired you three up but you did have some idea as to why he put Franklin with you all. Franklin wasn’t into the whole gore and fighting and everything, he got straight to the point. If he needed to kill, he did just that. None of the torture and combat would be with him. He wasn’t like Feitan or Nobunaga. Or you. You didn’t exactly kill. You just fought. And well, if someone died, sure you might’ve felt bad, but you never killed unless you had to. And you never really wanted to either. All you enjoyed was the fighting. That’s all. 

  
  


As you three got ready, you were filled with excitement because this, this job, would be the one where you actually got to do something. The first job, you just stood guard, which was fine because it was your first job but nothing exciting happened. But this one was really a first job. And you were ready.

  
  


You guys make it to the auction and show the people at the front your auction passes. With Kortopi’s nen, he just made copies of other passes and all you guys had to do was just take a picture and put it on the pass. You guys made it inside and everything was as expected. The room was big, with chandeliers all over the ceiling, and the tables and chair were  _ elegant _ . 

  
  
  


“Don’t look so starstruck. We’ve been to many places like this and well, we’ve stolen from many places like this.” Franklin says. 

  
  
  


“Yeah well excuse me but I’ve only been here for a couple of months so I’ve never seen places like this.” you say back.

  
  


You guys walk up to the front and it’s obvious that the auction hasn’t started yet because

everyone’s still drinking and laughing and lounging around. You knew the plan, but as you grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter, you ran it through your mind again.

  
  


First, you, Franklin and Feitan would be the ‘presenters’, then as you call out the first items, they don’t show up, and everyone goes into a frenzy looking for the items, and it’s then that you and the guys make your way out into the back where Machi and Shalnark would be waiting with everything. 

  
  


It was going to be fun. And it was right about the time for the plan to take action. You look up and Franklin gives you a slight nod. Everything was set. You, Franklin and Feitan make your way to the backstage to ‘present’.

  
  
  


_________________

You walk out, mic in hand, and you make it to the center. 

  
  


“Hello everyone. Tonight marks the first night of the auction, and tonight I’ll be your host!” you say.

  
  


Cheers erupt from all around the room. People were excited to get their hands on their prizes. The only thing, they wouldn’t.

  
  


“First, I’ll bring out the sacred treasure everybody wants. The scarlet eyes! They belong to the Kurta Clan and are considered one of the 7 most beautiful colors in the world.” you gesture to the screen behind you where there’s a picture showing the preserved state of the scarlet eyes. They really were beautiful and you could see why the boss wanted them. “And now, I’ll bring them out.” you gesture yet again to your left but Franklin and Feitan come out empty handed. You hear some grumbles and shouts from the audience.

  
  


“One second folks, I believe we’re having a little trouble.” you set down the mic and walk to meet Franklin and Feitan.

  
  


“Is everything set?” you ask. 

  
  


“The treasures. Gone.” Feitan says.

  
  


“Well of course they are. Machi and Shalnark got ahold of them right?”

  
  
  


“No he means the treasures, everything that was supposed to be auctioned, it all gone. Machi and Shalnark didn’t get anything because there was nothing to get.” Franklin says. 

“Wait you mean someone got to it before we did?” you ask.

  
  
  


The look on his face was answer enough.  _ Great. My real first job and still there’s nothing to do.  _ Who would’ve gotten to it before you guys, you didn’t know the answer to that. People are now shouting from the audience. They were getting impatient.

  
  
  


“What are we supposed to do with the room full of angry rich people then?” you ask, crossing your arms.

  
  
  


“We do this.” Feitan says. Him and Franklin walk towards the center. Franklin picks up the

microphone and says

  
  


“Sorry everyone, there’s going to be a bit of a delay.” And with those words, Franklin held out his hands and hell erupted all around you. 

  
  


_____________________

  
  
  


“Should’ve given me a heads up.” you grumbled, wiping the dirts of your clothes. “It would’ve been nice to know that you were going to kill them.”

  
  
  


After all that, you could’ve just let them go. They were humans after all and they didn’t do anything bad. 

  
  
  


“Why’d you have to kill them? We could’ve just let them go home you know.”

  
  
  


Franklin turns.

  
  


“They saw our faces. We couldn’t have them going around reporting us. I did what had to be done.”

You were still iffy about that. You were pretty sure you guys could’ve just slipped out the back and reconvined with Machi and Shalnark. You didn’t like the idea of killing. And tonight filled your distaste for it even more. 

  
  
  
  
  


Franklin and Feitan told the boss what happened and he grimaced a bit. Apparently there was something at the auction he really needed to get his hands on. He wouldn’t tell anyone what it was. Which made you all the more curious. But tonight was a boring night. For you at least. So you did the only thing you thought would make you feel better. You sparred. With Feitan of course.

  
  
  


“If you could refrain from chopping off my body parts, I’d appreciate that.” you said getting into position.

  
  


You got no response from Feitain. You took that as a no. So you decided to make the first move before he could. Again, you felt that pulling sensation you got whenever you changed your aura, and in a flash, you were behind Feitan. He wasn’t surprised. You barely had time to block yourself from his strike. Although during that one strike, he managed to cut your arm. Deeply too.

  
  


“I hate you and your knives for hands Feitan.” 

Your reaction time was quicker this time. You showed on his right preparing to deal a blow to his neck but he moved just in the nick of time. His speed and yours, were almost equal to each other. He was, of course, quicker, but you weren’t too far behind him. That’s what made sparring with him worth it. Each time, you got faster, he seemed to get twice as fast. But something was different tonight. This time it was you getting faster. Maybe it was because the job didn’t go well, maybe it was because you didn’t get to do anything, or maybe it was just because you finally felt good. Well, with the fighting anyways. 

  
  
  


You popped up on his left this time.

“Too slow Feitan.” you dealt him a blow to his stomach. He grimaced but didn’t fall over. He turned to deal you a blow back but you were behind him this time.

“Are you getting slower? Come on. Try harder.” you dealt another blow to his neck. You were in the moment. The zone. This was your time. This fight, this one was  _ yours. _

  
  


This time, you were on his right. You put everything into your arms, and pinned him down. You threw your head back and laughed with shock, joy, and slight fear mixed in one. You won. Against Feitan. For the first time in months. The only injury you suffered was the cut on your arm. 

  
  


You got off of Feitan and allowed him to get up. He didn’t say anything but you could tell he was upset. 

  
  


“Nice doing business with you. Tomorrow, same time?” you said while walking away.

  
  


_________________________

  
  


The next morning, you could really feel the tension in the air. You felt it even before you walked into the main room. And even when you did, the sight wasn’t pretty. Everyone had their heads down and everyone seemed sad, mad even. The only person up and walking was Nobunaga. And he wasn’t happy. 

  
  
  


“What happened here?” you asked as you walked in. Everyone snapped their head towards you but looked away just as quick in defeat. “Am i that bad looking?” you responded. No one answered. 

  
  
  


“Uvogin and the others…. they’re dead.” Nobunaga said. You took that sentence in for a minute.

  
  


Uvogin? He was the strongest out of anyone here in terms of combat and he’s dead? Pakunoda too? The others. They’re all dead.

  
  


“Do you guys know who did it?” you asked.

“No we don’t. All we know is that whoever did it uses chains. And that they’re most likely a conjurer, transmuter or manipulator.” Nobunaga said. There was something in his voice though. Almost like accusation. You were the only transmuter who could also use conjuring in your nen. Feitan was the only other transmuter but he was there longer than you have been so they do nothing or speak of nothing about him. 

  
  


“Is that supposed to mean something?” you say narrowing your eyes at Nobunaga. He turns and his stare is cold and hard. Like he’s seeing into your soul. 

  
  


“You’re the only transmuter here who can also use conjuring abilities.” he says.

  
  
  


“Are you accusing me of killing Uvo and the others?”

  
  
  


“It would make sense. You were always one step behind Uvo in everything he did. You could never beat him. You might’ve killed him out of jealousy.” Nobunaga says, hand on his katana.

  
  
  


You were a little hurt. You would’ve never killed Uvo out of jealousy.

  
  
  


“I admired him. That’s why I was always one step behind him. He was the best in combat and you all knew it.” you say looking at everyone. “I wouldn’t be able to kill him even if I wanted to.” you say looking straight at Nobunaga. “And besides, I was with Feitan and Franklin all last night and day before. So it couldn’t have been me.” you start walking away.

“And besides, can’t you also use transmuter abilities yourself Nobunaga?” you say.

  
  


“What are you implying?” he said gripping his katana even harder.

  
  


“I’m just saying. It could’ve been you.”

  
  


His face turns into an ugly sneer.

“Do you want to die?” he asks, pulling out his katana. His aura was now visible and a violent shade of blue. You’ve never fought against him but you have seen him in action and it was not something you want to be on the receiving side of. But you couldn’t back down now.

  
  
  


“You guys know that all disputes between Troupe members are to be settled with a coin toss.” Shizuku says.

  
  


“Yeah well, this is more than just a dispute, Shizuku.” Nobunaga says, getting into position. You couldn’t lie, you were definitely nervous, but this was it. If you could defeat another one of the stronger members, then maybe, just maybe, you’d be able to challenge the boss.

  
  


“Bring it on, Ponytail.” you said. He then charged at you and you were changing your aura but next thing you knew, Nobunaga was back where he started and you were next to Machi.

  
  
  


“There will be no fighting.” the boss said. You now realized he was standing in the place of

Nobunaga. 

  
  
  


“It is obvious that neither of you were at the scene of Uvo’s and the others' deaths. And you,” he turned to look at you, “You can’t conjure chains can you?” There it was again. That cold, electrical feeling. He was looking straight at you as if he could see everything. You weren’t gonna lie and you couldn’t so you told the truth.

  
  


“No, I can’t conjure chains. I can only conjure small objects like knives.” you responded.

  
  


The boss turned away from you to face Nobunaga. 

  
  


“You can’t conjure chains either can you?” he asked.

“No. i can’t.” Nobunaga said.

“Then it’s settled. Nobody here had anything to do with the deaths of the other members.” he paced back and forth. 

  
  


Part of you was happy that he stopped the fight between you and Nobunaga, because you weren’t sure what the result of that battle would’ve been. But the other part was angry for that exact same reason. You didn’t know the outcome of the battle, sure, but you would’ve learned something about Nobunaga’s fighting style during it. But you stayed silent about it because you didn’t want to end up upsetting the boss.

  
  
  


“Do you at least have some lead on who was responsible for it?” Shizuku asks.

  
  


“We do.” Machi answers. Everyone turns to look at her. 

  
  


“What do you mean ‘we’?” you ask. 

  
  
  


“Me and Nobunaga were out scouting earlier today and we found out that some people were tailing us.They didn’t know we knew about them. They didn’t follow us back here but they definitely were up to something.”

  
  
  


It was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. So, was the person, or people, who killed Uvo and the others, out for the rest of the troupe? 

  
  


“We’re going back out to see if they’ll still be following us and if they are then we’ll bring them back for questioning.” Machi says. “You’ll be here, right boss?” she asks.

  
  
  


“No. No I won’t. I have other business to attend to today. I’ll actually have to be going now.” And with that, he was gone. 

  
  
  


“Come on Machi.” Nobunaga says. “We should get going.” he says before sending you a sharp glance. And then with that, those two were also gone. Which just left you, Feitan, Shalnark,

Shizuku, Franklin and Kortopi. There was nothing else to do but you had something in mind cause the little interaction you had with Nobunaga jump started your fighting instincts.

  
  
  


You walked over to Feitan.

  
  


“Let’s spar.” you said with a grin spreading across your face.

  
  


_____________

  
  
  


You made it out with almost no scars but so did Feitan. He looked a little worse, a few cuts here and there, but otherwise you didn’t inflict much damage. The most you could do, was pin him down so that you’d be able to win. And that you did. But you’ve gotten faster. Now, you and Feitan have the exact same speed. 

  
  
  


It had been around 4 hours since Machi and Nobunaga had left and you were tired yet your nerves were frayed. You wanted them to bring back the people, or the person who killed the others. You wouldn’t kill them but you’d definitely do something out of pocket. What, you didn’t know yet. But you knew that first, you’d definitely get answers as to why they did it. You snapped out of your thoughts, and heard footsteps coming towards you and the others. You got ready to fight in case it was an intruder but that was unlikely, and you were right because you were met with Machi and Nobunaga.

  
  
  


“Did you find them?” you asked.

  
  


Of course, you got no answer from Nobunaga but Machi nodded. 

“Yeah they're here.” And she moved to the side to let Uvo’s killer/killers come to light. But what shocked you were whose faces you were met with. It was Killua and some other spiky haired kid.

________________

“Don’t lie to me.” Nobunaga said. He was currently trying to get answers from the spiky haired kid from continually arm-wrestling him. Apparently the kid should’ve been able to hold his own against nobunaga because they were both enhancers but right now the kid seemed to be in serious trouble. His hand was starting to bruise from the many times Nobunaga had slammed it against the stone.

  
  
  


“I’m not lying.” the kid said through gritted teeth. “We had nothing to do with your friends’ deaths.”

  
  
  


You weren’t supposed to feel bad for the kid, but he was in serious pain and Nobunaga wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon. He slammed the kid’s hand down again and he let out a low, strangled cry of pain.

  
  
  


“Hey, ease up on him, will you?” you said, unable to handle watching this go on. 

  
  
  


Nobunaga’s head snapped up towards you. “Stay out of this.” he said with a sneer on his face.He then slammed the kid’s hand down once more. You’d had enough of watching this go on so you were going to stop it yourself, but as soon as you got up to go walk over there, the spiky haired kid turned to look at you.

“Don’t worry about me. This is nothing.” He tried for a smile but all he could manage was a thin line. That didn’t convince you, but the look in his eyes did. They were full of pain, but he wasn’t going to give up. So you backed off.

  
  
  


“Don’t push yourself, kid.” you muttered. As you walked back to your spot you caught Killua’s eye but he immediately looked away. 

  
  
  


“Hey Machi,” you called out, “Did you already ask this one?” you pointed to Killua. You didn’t want them finding out you two knew each other. 

  
  
  


“No not yet. Feitan was going to do it though.” she said. That thought completely terrified you. They couldn’t have Feitan do it because he might’ve killed KIllua, but Killua might’ve been able to hold his own against Feitan. But still, you didn’t want Killua to get hurt. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re gonna send the kid with Feitan?” you tried to sound surprised. “He's just a kid.”

  
  
  


“I won’t hurt him. Too much.” Feitan says. You narrow your eyes at him.

  
  
  


“Yeah well you said the same thing when we sparred and you gave me six new stitches.” you held up your arms for dramatic effects. “I’ll take the kid solely because I don’t trust Feitan or his uh, techniques.” 

  
  


That earned a stifled chuckle from Machi, and a sharp glace from feitan.

  
  
  


You got up and walked over to Killua. 

  
  


“I can get some answers outta him.” you said putting your arm around his shoulder. He flinched at your touch but otherwise he didn’t make a move or anything. “I’ll need to use the room though.”

  
  
  


Machi and Feitan knew exactly what you meant. It was where you guys always took people who needed to be questioned, and people who needed to well, die. But you would make sure it didn’t come to that. You guided Killua through the dark and empty halls until finally, you guys arrived at the room. 

  
  
  


You opened the door and pushed him inside and quickly shut the door behind you both. 

“Now spill it. Why did you kill Uvo and the others.” you asked.

He looked up at you with the famous ice cold stare of the Zoldycks.

  
  


“I didn’t kill anyone. And neither did Gon.” he said. So that was the kid’s name. 

  
  
  


“Who is he anyway?” you asked. 

  
  
  


“I met him at the Hunter exam. And then he came to my house. And he was also at Heaven’s Arena with me too.” he said.  _ More like mansion.  _ But that also surprised you. The Zolydck family was iffy about who came to the house and they sure didn’t just  _ let _ people come over.

  
  
  


“They just  _ let _ him come over? And they didn’t kill him?” you asked. 

  
  
  


“They almost did kill him.” Killua says, a bit of hate in his voice. You could tell he felt for the kid, whether that be in just a friend kind of way or something else. You had a feeling it was the latter. There was something about the kid that made Killua happy. And you were happy for him. But that’s not what you were here for. 

  
  
  


“If you didn’t kill the others, then why are you here?” you asked.

  
  
  


He looked up at you. 

  
  


“I could ask you the same thing.” he said.  _ That’s right. _ After Heaven’s Arena, you ceased all communication with the Zoldycks’. So they didn’t know where you went, you had also never told them about Hisoka either. 

  
  
  


“It’s a good thing that I’m not the one tied up then. So why are you here Kil?” you asked again.

He flinched again at the sound of his nickname.

  
  


“I told you not to call me that. And we’re here because you guys have bounties on your heads.”

  
  
  


_ Bounties? _

  
  


“We do?” you asked.

  
  
  


“Well not you, cause I suspect you’re new to the Troupe right? But all the others do, and if we caught one of them, we’d have a nice sum of money in our pockets. That’s why we’re here.” he responded.

  
  


You never thought that there would be bounties on the Troupe. Sure, you guys were thieves that occasionally fought and killed from time to time but otherwise there was no reason for bounties. Or was there….

  
  


“Now, why are you here?” Killua asks. You didn’t know if you should tell him. He was like your other family but you never really wanted him to know what was going on. But you decided to tell him.

  
  


__________________

  
  
  


“That’s why you always seemed so distant when we trained together. Both you and my brother.” he says.

  
  
  
  


You start playing with the necklace, as you always do when you get nervous or sad.

“Yeah. Him and Illumi were actually really close friends, even if Illumi denied it.”

Killua scowled. “After him telling me I’m the one who couldn’t have friends.”

  
  


You remembered that conversation. The two were fighting and it got heated. They didn’t know you were there and you weren’t about to tell Killua now. 

  
  
  


“Did he give you that necklace?” Killua asks. You were busy lost in thought, you didn’t even notice you were still messing with it.

  
  
  


“Yeah. Yeah he did.” You smiled at the thought of when he first gave it to you. 

  
  
  


“He was always a creep around me and Gon. I have no idea what you saw in him.” Killua says.

  
  


You felt a little offended but you couldn’t help but laugh. Hisoka could be a little creepy at times, but you learned to move past that. You saw him for what he actually was. He was sweet( most of the time), he cared about you a lot, and he taught you a lot. Those would be the things you would remember.

  
  


“Yeah… yeah he was a creep. Sometimes. But he had his reasons for everything.” you responded. 

Killua chuckled. “Whatever floats your boat.”

  
  
  


“Nothing’s changed about you I see. Let’s go. I already found out why you guys were here. Let’s hope they let you go.”

  
  


______________________

  
  
  
  


“Feitan, what are you doing?”

  
  


You guys made it back to the living room just to see chaos ensue. Nobunaga had his katana out, but he was slumped against the wall. Which made you happy to see at least. Machi had her strings ready to capture someone. Shizuku just didn’t care at all. Franklin was the same as Shizuku. Shalnark was fascinated with the sight before him. And Feitan, he had the kid pinned down, with his arm behind his back as if he was going to break it. 

  
  


“Tried to fight us.” Feitan says. From the looks of it, the kid did a pretty good job. The only people

without some kind of scratch on them were Shalnark, Shizuku, and Franklin. The kid had even gotten to Feitan, which he did not seem happy about.

  
  
  


“It was pretty amazing actually.” Shalnark said. “The kid’s almost on par with Feitan.” 

  
  


He was? But he looked the same age as Killua. It was impressive but a little concerning. You wonder what the kid had to go through to get that good. But you did recall Killua saying he met him at the Hunter exam, which would probably explain everything.

  
  
  
  


“Let him go. He’s just a kid.” you say to Feitan. The kid’s struggling and Feitan just pushes his arm harder. The kid yells out. You look over and Killua has a murderous look in his eyes. You catch his eye and give him a silent look that says this fight isn’t his.

  
  
  


“Feitan,” you say, calming your voice to where it was as sharp as a knife, “Let the kid go.”

  
  


Feitan just pulls harder and the kid yelps in pain. That was the last straw for you. He was hurting the kid for no reason. Next thing you knew, you were behind Feitan and you pinned him down. 

  
  
  


“I said let him go. You didn’t listen.” you whispered in Feitan's ear. Everyone else was in shock including Killua and the kid. You looked straight at Killua and said, “Use godspeed and get out of here with the kid. Don’t come back.” 

He got the message and within seconds he was gone. 

  
  


“What was that for?” Machi asked. 

  
  


“We got answers so you guys had no need for the two kids anymore. They were only here because you all have bounties on your head and they wanted to turn you in.” you said. “Besides the fact that the kid tried to fight you all, they had no reason to actually be here.” 

  
  
  


You got off of Feitan and allowed him to get up.

  
  
  


“You know you’ll have to answer to the boss for letting them go.” Nobunaga says staggering to his feet. 

  
  


“You’re one to talk. You were taking a nap the entire time.” you responded coldly.

  
  
  


“It seemed like you knew the two kids. Did you?” Franklin asks. You didn’t want to tell them you

trained with them. But you had to give some kind of answer.

  
  
  


“I fought with them at Heaven’s Arena. That’s all.” you said at last. 

  
  
  
  


“Are you sure because it seemed like-”

  
  


Nobunaga was cut off.

“They fought each other at Heaven’s Arena. I was watching.” You turned around and were met with the eyes of the boss. You didn’t hear him even come in much less notice he was here. But he also brought back somebody with him. And that somebody was Killua.

  
  
  


__________________________

  
  
  


“I thought I told you to leave.” you say to Killua.

  
  
  


“Oh he tried. Him and the other one. Unfortunately, I was not able to get a hold of the other one, so he escaped. But,” he paused and looked at Kil, “He’ll be back to save his little friend.”

  
  
  


You were livid. You thought the boss had left, but was he really just waiting for the right time to come in? You didn’t know, and you didn’t care. You knew just how ruthless the boss could be. And you were frightened. For Killua. He could hold his own, sure but he was still just a kid. You

didn’t want anything bad to happen to him.

  
  
  


“Just let him go.” you said. The boss turned to look at you.

  
  
  


“I will, once he tells me everything.” he smiled.

  
  
  
  


You already knew Killua didn’t have anything to do with the other’s deaths. He told you himself and you didn’t really have any choice but to believe him because he had no reason to lie. Right?

  
  
  
  


“He already told me everything.” you say trying to catch Killua’s eye but he wouldn’t look at you.

  
  


“And what did he say? Exactly.”

  
  
  


“He said the only he was trailing Machi and Nobunaga was because there was a pretty hefty bounty on the troupe’s heads and he was trying to capture them and turn them in in order to obtain that money.” you said. “That’s everything he told me.” 

  
  
  


The boss pondered this. It seemed like he knew you were hiding something, but he didn’t push. 

  
  
  


“Great. He told me the same thing, just wanted to, uh, make sure.” he said. “But what you didn’t tell us,” he said looking at you, “Is that you knew this boy before Heaven’s Arena.” You felt fear creep up into your throat but you tried to sustain it. 

“You trained with him and his brother, Illumi was it?” he continued, “You trained with them before going to Heaven’s Arena.” 

  
  
  


Everyone looked at you.

  
  


“What else are you hiding?” Nobunaga asks, narrowing his katana at you.

  
  
  


You turned towards him. 

  
  


“Nothing. Of. Your. Concern.” you said through gritted teeth. You turned back towards the boss. 

  
  
  


“Let him go. He has nothing to do with this.” you said. 

  
  


“But was he not the one who was going to turn us in?” the boss responded. “I surely can’t let him go now that he knows all of our faces and where our hideouts are.”

  
  
  


“He won’t turn us in.” you looked straight at killua, “Right?”

  
  
  


He looked at you and nodded. 

  
  


“See?” you said. “Just let him go. Don’t hurt him.”

  
  
  


The boss looked at him and then looked at you. Or past you. 

  
  


“Why don’t we keep him for a while?” he handed him to Feitan. “I think Feitan would enjoy a new subject, don’t you?” he asked. 

  
  
  


“You’re not going to keep either of them.” someone said from behind the boss. You all turned and looked and were met with the spiky haired kid that was there before. 

  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
  


The fight was over before it even started. The brief surprise from the kid allowed Killua to break free and knock everyone out in a matter of seconds. The only People left were you, the boss, Killua and the other kid. 

  
  


“Hm, not bad.” the boss said, brush off the dust from his cloak. “But not good enough either.” He turns to attack Killua and the kid but next thing you knew, you were shielding them. 

  
  
  


“Leave them alone. And let them go, Chrollo.” you said. “You two leave. Now. It’s only going to get more dangerous.” you said to Killua and the kid. 

  
  
  


“But what about you?” the kid asked. You turned around with a grin. ““I can handle my own. I beat Kil, over here, so this’ll be no brainer.” 

  
  
  
  
  


He looked between you and Killua with surprise. “You beat Killua?!?” he said. 

  
  
  


“Yeah I did. Now get going, you two.”

  
  
  


“Come on Idiot.” Killua says. But before he’s fully out of sight he says to you, “You better come back alive.” And then he was gone. 

  
  
  
  


“Now why’d you go and do that?” Chrollo asks. “Now I have to catch them all over again.”

“Not on my watch.” you said. You were now a few feet away from Chrollo. You never fought him, and you didn’t want to in this moment but to give Killua and his friend time to get far away enough from here, that seemed like your only choice. You didn’t like it, but you owed it to Kil. 

  
  
  


“Don’t try. You won’t make it out alive.” he says.

  
  


“That may be, but we’ll never know unless we try right.” you responded. And in that moment, everything you learned from Hisoka, everything you learned from training with Illumi and Killua, everything you learned from Heaven’s Arena, everything you have ever learned in your fighting came loose. 

  
  


______________________

  
  


As the fight continued on, you got more and more tired while Chrollo didn’t even seem to break a sweat. You knew you weren’t ready for this fight but you had to keep going. For Killua and his friend. And… for Hisoka too. 

  
  
  


“Huh, tired already?” Chrollo taunted as he threw another knife at you. You dodged but barely.

  
  
  


“Oh please, I’m just getting started.” you said. You tried to sound confident but you were getting tired. And your reaction time was getting slower. You were almost out of nen. Another 2 times of traveling and you’d be done. It would beover for you. But you had to take chances didn’t you. As more sharp objects were being thrown at you you traveled again. Now, you only had one more left. But, the next you knew, you were being pinned down by chrollo himself. 

  
  
  


“Looks like this will be your last fight. You were a great member. You will live on in our hearts and minds.” he said. 

  
  
  


You used up the last one, and while you did, you pulled out the card pack you always kept in your pocket. In that sliver of space you always traveled through, you used those couple of seconds to use the trick Hisoka had taught you. 

  
  
  
  


You were now behind Chrollo, and in that moment, you changed the cards so they would cut like knives and you threw them. Some of them came in contact with him. A couple lodged themselves in his arms. But the rest were deflected by his blade. You were out of ideas. It would only be a matter of time before he found you and then…. Then it would all be over. But you wouldn’t give up. You forced yourself to conjure a knife. The process was excruciating but you weren’t about to give up. Not yet. 

“That was a good trick you pulled on me there. Who taught you that? Was it perhaps…. Someone named Hisoka?” he called out. 

  
  
  


You stopped in your tracks. How did he know Hisoka? More importantly, how did Hisoka know him? He never mentioned anyone like Chrollo to you. 

  
  


“He was amazing with his card tricks, and he always talked about his protege and how someday, if he never fought me, you would. You lived up to his standards. But unfortunately,” he said, now right behind you, “You didn’t live up to mine.” you barely had time to react before he knocked your knife out of your hand and put his blade to your throat. 

  
  


Now you were both defenseless and shell shocked. You didn’t care as much as you should about the blade at your throat, but right now you cared more about answers. You still were in the top three for combat. And you were tired but what Chrollo just said, fueled you with adrenaline, and soon, you had the blade in your hand, and Chrollo pinned down beneath you. 

  
  
  


“Well it’s a good thing I was never seeking to look up to your standards.” you growled. You pointed the blade in the middle of his back.

  
  
  


“You were a good boss but, it’s my turn now. I’ll change the ways of the Troupe without you-”

  
  


You were struck with a wave of pain in your chest. You looked down to find it soaking with blood. 

  
  
  


“Too late.” said a voice from behind you. You stumbled off of Chrollo and looked to see Feitan. He wasn’t in good shape but he managed to get to you. 

“Well, you finally woke up didn’t you. You know he could’ve used your help a lot earlier.” you say. But soon after followed a coughing fit. You wipe your mouth only to pull your hand away and find blood. He got you. This was it. This…. This was your last fight. You looked around and saw everyone stirring from their unconsciousness. 

Staying with the Troupe was…. fun while it lasted. FOr you, you learned many things. More combat skills, how to control your aura even better, and what it meant to have a family. A twisted one, sure, but you still had one. And you were happy with the outcome of the fight, even though you knew you didn’t have much time left.

  
  
  


Another coughing fit happened and more blood was produced. Your breath was getting more and more labored by the moment. And despite your circumstances in this moment, you smiled.

  
  
  


“Why are you smiling?” Chrollo asks from besides you. You didn’t have the strength to answer anymore. So you just turned and smiled at him.  _ Thank you for everything,  _ you thought.

As your last breath left your lips, all the good memories between you and Hisoka came back, and you left the world with the happiness of getting to see him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> this concludes the series, hope you liked it and thank you for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
